


昨日之蛇

by rummmmmm



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummmmmm/pseuds/rummmmmm
Summary: 一条昨日之蛇爬过今天的生活
Relationships: Pia Douwes/Uwe Kröger
Kudos: 1





	昨日之蛇

Pia回到家的时候已经是凌晨了。  
两个半小时的演唱会，半个小时回应等待的粉丝，微笑、签名、闲聊、合影，游刃有余，这是她早已熟悉适应的事，熟悉到她纵有些许倦怠，也能挤出十二分的真诚和耐心。到底是仓促的，今晚她必须赶回家整理行李为明天的演出行程准备。  
夜晚的寒气让她有些瑟缩，扔了钥匙直接跌坐在沙发上，灯也懒得开，懒得动。掏出手机，屏幕亮着的彩光是昏暗的客厅里唯一的光源，有些刺眼，Pia眯了眯眼睛，愣住了，一条未接来电。  
不久前的一天夜里，她刚演出完回到家，睡得迷迷糊糊，开始做梦，梦里她接了个电话。  
那个人打电话给她，他说，“Pia，对不起。”  
她模模糊糊地应了，心里想着自己居然想他想到了梦里，忽然又惊醒，发现是真的。  
看了眼床边的闹钟，凌晨两点四十分。  
电话那头还说了些什么，她一点都记不起来了，只恍然一片混沌迷蒙，倒头又睡过去，像昏死在了床上。  
第二天醒来只觉得心里豁开了个口子，淌着说不清的情绪。  
Pia有时候觉得自己的生活可以用演出计数，那些没有演出的日子是大段的空白，是她称之为生活的部分。即使她自视为普通人，到底是没有过上主流的生活，结婚生子的烦恼她觉得自己是清楚的，听过，见过，演过，只是没有亲身经历过。她是那些困扰的旁观者，生活在奔波中，一个由事业构建的稳定有序的光影交错世界。  
他提分手那天是她的某段空白，被填充了苦涩。前妻的纠缠、女儿的抑郁症、升职、孩子的教育基金等等，诸多烦恼，Pia有幸跻身其中，她工作行程的不稳定也成为他的困扰之一。他说，“这是甜蜜的忧愁。”后来，女儿试图自杀，心理医生告知他和前妻糟糕的婚姻是应激源，他精疲力尽，无力再忧愁。  
那个人语气充满歉意却始终没有看她，“抱歉，我没有精力再爱你了。"  
Pia还记得自己当时只觉得喉咙里窒息哽痛，热泪往外涌，仰了仰头，哑着嗓子挤出了一个微笑说，“没关系的，真的，我们还可以做朋友不是吗？”  
他走了，关门声如重鼓锤心。经过客厅落地窗时，又忽的回头望了她一眼。隔了一扇玻璃窗，千山万水似的，人又远又渺茫，只剩一地寂静无边。  
客厅的一整面的落地窗仿若闪着粼粼波光的漩涡浮在地板上，要将她吞没殆尽，她盯着地板不得动弹，只觉一阵晕眩和恶心。   
刚交往那阵，他抱着她也感慨过，“这样抱着你总觉得不真实。”他也掏出手机过搜索她，从二十八岁到四十八岁的照片陈列地十分详细，拇指在屏幕滑过，他看着她一点点成熟，有些入迷。直到她在耳边打了个响指，撅了噘嘴撒娇般不满道，“嗨，我在这里呢！”  
有一张照片他很喜欢，特地拿到面前给她看。一张黑白剧照，光照在她的侧脸，一半明一半暗，神情也辉煌也黯淡，复杂超脱得迷人。他用双指在屏幕上放大照片，神情复杂地说，“你好像虚无中的女神塑像，美得遥远。”  
演戏跟现实交错重叠不清的时候，连Pia自己都感觉虚无。然而更多时候，她觉得自己是咬着生活尾巴原地打转的小狗，快乐且不知疲倦地奔波。  
Pia盯着手机看了很久很久，终于，抬手删掉了那个通话记录。然后她就觉得饿了，耗尽了气力。这段时间忙着工作，没时间在家吃饭，冰箱里什么也没有。她瘫在沙发上又靠了十分钟，决定给自己煮点姜茶。  
某位女友曾说，“植物和水是生活最无害的安慰剂。”  
Pia深以为然。  
她开灯走到厨房，大火煮着锅里的水，大概过了十分钟，水渐渐翻沸起来，鼓着透明水泡泡，热气氤氲往她脸上冒。Pia后退了一步，觉得异常的孤独，她的生活就像这一锅沸水，热气腾腾地隔绝一切，连她自己也隔绝了，隔绝得远在生活之外。她调了小火，转身把切好的姜片倒入锅中，又想找些肉桂扔进去，没找到，只好作罢。  
锅里还在慢慢煮着，Pia突然想到自己脸上的妆只控油并不怎么防水，赶紧拿过镜子看。果然眼妆已经晕开了，眼线晕成了两团黑，底妆也斑驳起来，口红倒是依旧艳丽，她对着镜子皱了皱眉，又看了看这一锅的姜黄色，觉得自己很像个熬着奇怪汤剂的巫婆，无声咧了咧嘴。  
找了个好看的彩绘碗把姜汁倒进去，加了点蜂蜜和柠檬汁，切了些迷迭香碎，也一并洒进去了。她端着碗坐在沙发上，小口小口喝着。客厅里摆了张年轻时和朋友们的合照，一群漂亮的、朝气蓬勃的年轻孩子，Pia站在中间，立得直直的，如一棵清新茁壮的小树。那时她才刚刚成名，兴奋沉迷在舞台的光与影中，庆祝酒会上她遥遥对着舞台心道，“与这光影同醉，干杯！”  
她咬了咬牙，没忍住，一滴一滴落着泪，赶紧拿开碗去抽纸巾，咸的眼泪落进碗里指不定什么味。这样想着，她又有些想笑，眼底的泪水褪去，脸庞变成了干涸的河床，只有塌陷的眼眶还留有泪渍。  
近来揽镜自照才惊觉是老了，脸上多了许多不能平的沟壑和老年斑，还有老花，读剧本时得戴上眼镜才能看清，保持身材也变成了更耗费精力的事情。身体时不时反馈给她更年期的症状，潮热和头疼，不适，好在吃过药以后还能忍受。  
今晚的气息带着灰败古旧夜航船般的茫茫感觉，似乎可以一直驶向世界末日。Pia瑟缩着紧了紧身上的外套，大口喝下变得温热的姜茶，掏出手机决定看看别人的生活，facebook里是朋友们热闹生活的碎片，她一一看过，直到看到Uwe发了同新男友的合照。她点了赞，歪了歪头，评论到“太棒了！！！”又觉得不够，末尾补充了两颗爱心，点击发送。  
反扣着放下手机，她四周回顾，整个屋子好像一艘船，行驶在荒凉无边的大海上。Uwe的爱是黏稠的，他们在前几年有一段极为密切的时间，趁着工作之便两人黏成了密得不能更密的密友。他们在戏里爱得难舍难分，戏外闲暇时，依偎着在酒店房间一起看电影，端着红酒，怀里抱着爆米花。两人一贯亲昵，只是那次Uwe揽住她的腰，从颈项一直亲吻到了脸颊，最后含住她的唇，像含了块糖一样吮吸。Pia心一抖，仿佛被一大罐蜜糖浇灌过，烫得她手脚发软。爆米花滚落到了地板，酒杯被胡乱搁在茶几上，不知有没有放好。她的毛衣被掀起来了，今天不用出门，没穿内衣，乳房被他又亲又咬，湿热的舌头舔过乳头，手伸进她的牛仔裤里，摸到她下体的一瞬间两个人都清醒了。她近乎本能的大笑起来，仿佛是被什么恶作剧逗乐了，Uwe和着与她笑做一团。Pia笑得停不下来，眼皮下渗出了眼泪，连忙抬手擦干。瞥了眼茶几上的酒杯，果然是倒了，好在只是泼在了玻璃上，搽干净就了无痕迹了。  
人生就是这样，又哭又笑的，演就一出扑朔迷离的闹剧。Pia从回忆里抽身，默默下了个结论。  
姜茶开始发挥作用，她感到整个人慢慢热起来，温暖鲜活从胃里蔓延到全身。消沉在远去，她走进浴室放热水，打算好好洗个澡睡一觉。  
即使命运引诱着她踏进了一片光影交错的混乱之地，她亦永远心怀感激，那些曾经滋养点亮过她的人。


End file.
